登仙峽谷
Canyon of Immortality Final Map.jpg Canyon of Immortality Intro.png Canyon of Immortality Enemies.jpg Kirin Profile.jpg Soul Gatherer Profile.jpg Kung Fu Master Profile.jpg Wind Walker Profile.jpg Bone Knight CoI Profile.jpg Very Angry Big Bird Profile.jpg Ascended Immortal Profile.jpg Shura Profile.jpg Blademaster Sho Profile.jpg 困難度 - 困難 進入地圖消耗體力: 5點 地點屬性加成: 地 (+100 Max HP; +1 hand per turn) *'解鎖自: 極地冰河' *'解鎖: 天之限界' Canyon of Immortality has 4 routes, 3 lead to a boss, the 4th leads to the only place to complete this locations 收集物. Each main monster(bosses & RE) drop something of value. The Rare Encounter is Very Angry Big Bird. (Drops Gururu) __TOC__ 路線資料 1.迴聲谷( Echoing Valley ) Encounter Kirin 2.濃霧( Heavy Fog ) 獲得 1個 雲石 獲得 2點體力 & +350點 HP 損失 1點體力 & 獲得 1個 生靈源 損失 50點 HP & become Injured 損失 120點 HP 損失 160點 HP 損失 1點體力 損失 1點體力 & -100點 HP 損失 1點體力 & become 溼透 稀有蹤跡 沒事 Encounter Kirin 3.雲牙口( Cloud Gap ) Encounter 集魂師( Soul Gatherer ) 4.天山靈脈( Spiritual Vein ) 獲得 450 遊戲幣 獲得 900 遊戲幣 獲得 2點地圖熟練度 (地圖熟練度全滿後獲得 450 遊戲幣) 獲得 1個 生靈源 獲得 1個 靈魂石 獲得 Immortal Breath (Imperial Cauldron of Souls 收集物) 獲得 Concentrated 生靈源 (Imperial Cauldron of Souls 收集物) 獲得 Magical Branch (0/6 Accessory) 5.靈菌場( Giant Fungi ) Encounter 武術宗師( Kung Fu Master ) 6.紅禽森林( Red Bird Forest ) 獲得 300 遊戲幣 獲得 1點地圖熟練度 損失 400 HP 損失 500 遊戲幣 損失 1點體力 & -150點 HP 損失 2點體力 稀有蹤跡 沒事 Become 中毒 & 黏住 & 沾油 Encounter 風中行者 ﻿7.百寧泉( Water Spring of Tranquility ) 獲得 500 遊戲幣 獲得 1,000 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 雲石 獲得 1個 鑽石 獲得 1個 黃金 獲得 1個 靈魂石 獲得 1個 解毒劑 獲得 1個 去汙劑 獲得 1個 營火 稀有蹤跡 獲得 Ancient Bronze (Imperial Cauldron of Souls 收集物) 8. Life Essence 獲得 450 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 雲石 獲得 1個 生靈源 獲得 2個 生靈源 獲得 3點雲石熟練度 獲得 3點生靈源熟練度 稀有蹤跡 獲得 Concentrated 生靈源 (Imperial Cauldron of Souls 收集物) 獲得 Immortal Breath (Imperial Cauldron of Souls 收集物) 9. Cloud Dragon Pilings Encounter Kung Fu Master 10. Risk Taker's Path ---- (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) 獲得 雲石 獲得 2點體力 & +350點 HP 損失 50點 HP & become Injured 損失 120點 HP 損失 160點 HP 損失 1點體力 損失 1點體力 & -100點 HP 損失 1點體力 & 獲得 生靈源 損失 1點體力 & become 溼透 稀有蹤跡 沒事 Encounter Kirin 11. Yin-Yang Slope Encounter Wind Walker 12. Fountain of Immortality Encounter Ascended Immortal (Boss 1) 13. Precipice of Regrets ---- (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Soul Gatherer 14. Canyon Tunnel 獲得 1,000 遊戲幣 獲得 1點體力 & become 溼透 獲得 2點體力 & +300點 HP 損失 300 HP 中毒 Scared 沒事 Encounter Bone Knight 15. Monument of Souls 獲得 450 遊戲幣 獲得 900 遊戲幣 獲得 魔石 獲得 靈魂石 獲得 2個 靈魂石 獲得 惡魔之鎚 獲得 護身符 稀有蹤跡 獲得 Unsettling Soul (Imperial Cauldron of Souls 收集物) 16. Wind Eroded Wasteland Encounter Wind Walker 17. Waterfall of Abjuration Encounter Shura (Boss 2) 18. Path to the Peak ---- (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) 獲得 1個 雲石 獲得 1個 劍之粉末 損失 300點 HP 損失 1點體力 & -350點 HP 稀有蹤跡 沒事 Become 劇毒 Encounter Clouse 19. Sky Observer's Shrine Encounter Blademaster Sho (Boss 3) 敵人資料 Kirin 680 HP 43 EXP Quick(-1 hand) can cause Oily Status Soul Gatherer 620 HP 43 EXP can cause Scared Status Kung Fu Master 730 HP 45 EXP quick(-1 hand) can cause Injured Status Wind Walker 700 HP 50 EXP Fast(-2 hands) can cause Wet Status Clouse 1,800 HP 100 EXP Can cause Oily Status 稀有敵人: Very Angry Big Bird 750 HP 200xp 掉落: 獲得 1 雲石 獲得 3 雲石 獲得 2 生靈源 獲得 雞排 獲得 Panacea 獲得 Gururu (Pet) Boss 1: Ascended Immortal 1,050 HP 95xp (+10000xp 首殺經驗) Quick (-1 hand) 掉落: 獲得 650 遊戲幣 獲得 1 雲石 獲得 1 生靈源 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 1 劍之粉末 獲得 Healing Potion 獲得 Panacea Treasure Chest (Soul Scroll 6/14 Accessory) Mysterious Chest (Flask of Rejuvenation Mithril 遺物) Boss 2: Shura 1,400 HP 125xp (+15,000xp 首殺經驗) Quick (-1 hand) 掉落: 獲得 650 遊戲幣 獲得 1 生靈源 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 1 劍之粉末 獲得 護身符 Treasure Chest (Demonic Runestone 10/5 Accessory) Legendary Chest (Avenger's Ashes Adamantite 遺物) Boss 3: Blademaster Sho 1,800hp 165xp (+27,500xp 首殺經驗) Fast (-2 hand) 掉落: 獲得 750 遊戲幣 獲得 1 雲石 獲得 1 劍之粉末 獲得 2 劍之粉末 獲得 急救箱 獲得 麵包 獲得 Wanderer's Cape (5/2 Secondary) Legendary Chest (Blademaster Badge 8/2 Acc Blademaster Set) Legendary Chest (Blademaster Suit 10/5 Main Blademaster Set) 稀有道具 Getting 1-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. 2-Stars: Flask of Rejuvenation - Mithril Relic Core - 90 Smith Tokens 3-Stars: Avenger's Ashes - Adamantite Relic Core - 100 Smith Tokens 4-Stars: Blademaster Suit - Blademaster Set 1/2 - 130 Smith Tokens 4-Stars: Blademaster Badge - Blademaster Set 2/2 - 130 Smith Tokens 其他語言 *英文 Category:冒險 Category:冒險地圖 Category:雲石 Category:黃金 Category:鑽石 Category:魔石 Category:生靈源 Category:劍之粉末 Category:靈魂石 Category:護身符 Category:補血瓶 Category:仙丹 Category:急救箱 Category:麵包 Category:雞排 Category:惡魔之鎚 Category:解毒劑 Category:去汙劑 Category:地